bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Anonymous1
Welcome Hi, welcome to The BIONICLE Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Krana-Kal page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Re: Teridax photo I got your message, I'm just thinking about it. Here's the thing: the actual set had a red Matoran head to wear the Kraahkan, and the eye-piece used was blue. Additionally, I distinctly remember seeing pictures like the current one in the Lego catalog. So I'm not sure what to do...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Regardless, I still remember seeing pictures with the blue/red eyes. I'll delete the image anyway, though and check at home to see if I'm just misremembering. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:32, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :If I didn't know where to find a legitimate picture of Teridax, then I'm not going to know where to find an Infected Lewa picture. I think it's a good idea, though. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wrong Um...everywhere else you can possibly think of? Lego magazines, BIONICLE comics and official character descriptions, etc. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 19:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't name the mask, so I wouldn't know. For Teridax, I wouldn't know either; I guess he would have stayed in contact with the rest of the Brotherhood, controlled the Rahi and harrassed the Matoran...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:29, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose so, but I still don't know what he would be doing. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Conciseness Well, I'm afraid I'll have to be a bit blunt with you, but so be it. Truth is truth. Here at The BIONICLE Wiki, we deal with cold, canonized facts, not personal beliefs or feelings. Thus, the Red Star is a booster rocket, and will remain so until Greg Farshtey says otherwise. You are correct, however, about the quote being a bit too long and cumbersome. A bit of revision is probably in order. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Oh, and the quote at the head of an article is intended to sum up the main traits of the organism/object/location/etc. being discussed, if possible. This allows the reader to quickly gain a basic understanding of the aforementioned traits without being forced to read the article in depth. :I forgot to reply to the e-mail section of yesterday's message. Yes, I have an e-mail address. And it's private, so I'm not going to tell you what it is. No hard feelings, but an Internet user must be cautious, as I'm sure you know. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:04, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :True, but also remember that pretty much everything on a wiki can be read by anyone, even talkpage messages containing e-mail addresses. It's not so much that I don't trust you in particular, but who knows what villainous characters are lurking in the shadows and watching our every edit? :P [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I suppose, but maybe you could kindly ask someone else first, as I still can't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable about it. (That's me: cautious to a fault. :P) Try Mata Nui, perhaps, or Bold Clone, or Toa 95; they'd all be perfectly capable of working with images. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm... I didn't really become a fan of BIONICLE until early 2008, so I missed out on quite a few of the more notable online games, such as MNOLG, MNOLG2, and VNOLG. As for my current favorite... it varies, but at the moment it's probably either Voya Nui Adventure or Agori Defender. (I'm fond of the strategy/problem-solving games in particular.) :I haven't played any of the offline games, so no opinion on them. :Oh, and I'm not sure if Gorilla Glue sticks to plastic, but I'll bet it does. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 23:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:E-Mail I have an e-mail, but I'm technically away from the wiki for the next week or so (I only dropped by now because I saw I had a message). --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 05:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Send screenshots I could help you out. If you want to, send to my e-mail: amanda113122@yahoo.com Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 08:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC)